Zone of No Story Plots
by rankiribe
Summary: Drakken's plans lead Team Possible into a dimension of randomness known as Zone of No Story Plots. Could one naked mole rat free them? Read to find out.
1. Enter the Zone

**Disclaimer**: Author owns nothing but his ideas and his keyboard. Everything else belonged to Disney.

**Zone of No Story Plots**

**Chapter 1**

**Enter the Zone**

Kim Possible's days were often filled with action. Whether it included fighting against a lady in green clothes who has powers of green flame, or dodging many deadly traps such as lasers and time bombs, she was sure that none of it is impossible to do; after all, it's her family's motto: everything is possible for a Possible. She had followed this kind of life for years, so long that she was famous as the teen hero who could do anything.

Ron Stoppable's days were often filled with the same things or events. After all, he was Kim Possible's partner in their team, Team Possible. Except when Kim Possible was fighting against the lady in green mentioned in the last paragraph, Ron Stoppable could be found trying to foil Dr. Drakken's plans. Or making the should be prevented apocalypse (a.k.a. The Evil Plans) happen faster. Same thing, really.

Shego is the name of the lady in green who is mentioned in the previous two paragraphs. A purely evil and sarcastic lady, she was more of a 'henchmen of a villain' to Kim. She was her one and only rival. The only one who could match her (as in Kim Possible) nimbleness, strength or wits. If only she's not somehow worked under Dr. Drakken's usually foiled plans, she could prove a powerful threat to community. If only Kim Possible wasn't the main character, she would. But that was beside the point.

Dr. Drakken is Kim Possible's arch foe. His blue skin and blue evil costume was known throughout Middleton. His usually failing evil plans were known too. So was his usually penchant to forget Kim Possible's name. So were his creations (the robot girl and the synthodrones were good examples) that he mentioned in the equally known rap song.

Now, why do I bother to explain about those four characters again? They were the main characters of the show, and I think most of those who read this know their personality, history, love interests, or trivia pretty much already. So literally, I have no reason to explain about those four other than to tell this next line:

Those four , or at least two of those four in the first chapter, will enter the dimension they will never forget.

-----------------------------------------------

"What's the sitch again, Wade?" Asked a blonde boy who had freckles in his face to a piece of genius known as 'the Kimmunicator.'

"Drakken's up to his evil plans again. This time, he's planning to put the world's most known superheroes in an unbreakable cage."

"Okay. What's the unbreakable cage?" Asked the blonde boy again. The redhead in front of him sighed before the super genius who's been speaking to them from the Kimmunicator began his explanation.

"An alternate dimension where every common sense was non-existent. A single visit to that dimension will render the visitor crazy."

"That's scary."

"So we have to stop it. That's it, Ron. No more speaking, we're closing in."

Because it was not explained before that they were speaking inside an air duct, it should be explained now. They were crawling as silently as possible in Dr. Drakken's lair's air duct (which is rather clean, thanks to the janitor) so that they could get into the room where Dr. Drakken store his Dimension Transporter Machine without getting known. Wade disabled any security measures they would crossed in their way. So far he disabled ten lasers alarms, ten sound alarms, ten gates with complex password (D-R-A-K-K-E-N), and a group of scouting robo-rats. Security was tighter than usual. This alone sharpened Kim's senses; Drakken was serious this time.

-----------------------------------------------

"Say, Shego, what do you think of this plan? Brilliant, eh?" Asked Drakken as he motioned toward his new evil machine, the Dimension Transporter Machine who is conveniently placed in the big room.

"It will if this machine has no means to transport US instead of the targets to this so-called mind-crushing dimension."

Shego's reply was true. If Drakken pressed the third green button from the right (instead of the fourth from the right), instead of firing a single line of energy that will send the target into another dimension, the Machine will fire a dome-shaped energy that will send anyone on three hundred meters perimeter into another dimension. The second green button would make the Machine sing an Irish song, while the first from the right would make the machine make a tasty salad.

"Why do you invent those functions anyway?"

"Lack of functions. Four buttons. Do the math."

-----------------------------------------------

"Okay, KP, I'm pretty sure this is not the room."

Ron sometimes did mistake things for other things, and that often lead Kim and Ron into a dangerous situation in which Kim will save Ron (or Rufus will save him) and in the end, the villain's evil plans was foiled. Such things were normal.

But it wasn't normal if Wade made a mistake and Kim wasn't aware of it.

The room they were on was the exact same room Wade thought Dr. Drakken put his Dimension Transporter Machine. But instead of finding an unmistakable machine of doom (with the 'HenchCo' brand on it), Kim was instead standing in a spacious room. No sign of Drakken. No sign of Shego. No sign of Dimension Transporter Machine.

But there was a sign of a single line of green energy flew through the air to get them.

-----------------------------------------------

Drakken smiled. His plan had never gone this perfect. Of course there was time when his plans actually succeeded, but still, every time his plans worked, there was this kind of…adrenaline…that flowed through his blue body. As he held his laugh (the evil one, of course), he could see two figures of teenagers looked in surprise as the green beam above their head struck them, dead-on.

Only after the two figures disappeared from their place did Drakken let out his evil laugh.

"Don't you think Dr. Drakken should brush his teeth?" Asked Dr. Drakken's henchman to another one of Dr. Drakken's henchman.

"Totally."

-----------------------------------------------

Kim Possible was always sure that she can do anything. From rescuing a robotic cat that could scan her newest weapon and use it against her to fighting monkey ninjas in space, she was sure that none of it was impossible.

That confidence was gained by Kim from her many years of experience in the world. The world she knew.

But, if she had to begin from a completely different kind of world, perhaps her confidence wouldn't prove to be so true.

Here she was, standing in a pile of trash in Middleton, thousands of miles from where she should be. When she looked around, the place gave off an unmistakable feeling of 'difference' to Kim. Even though all she could see was some bicyclist ride through the roads and some kids playing soccer, albeit with eleven balls for eleven players, Kim could sense something wrong.

Well, if the 'eleven soccer balls for eleven players' thing was too vague, then another Kim, who walked down from Kim's house to her car wasn't.

She was inside an alternate dimension. Perhaps the mind-crushing one Wade mentioned. Mentioning Wade, Kim just realized that she couldn't use the Kimmunicator. And also, none of her gadgets worked. Her grappling hook exploded when she tried to fire it. Her jetpack couldn't even lift her a centimeter from the earth. Her battlesuit? A big no. It smelled like charcoal.

"Could this day be any worse?"

-----------------------------------------------

It couldn't for Ron Stoppable. He knew that his observing skills were top-notch. He observed his surrounding upon his fall. Sure enough, he'd seen normal stuff, such as people riding cars, motorcycles, or bicycles (he didn't spot any scooters though). Even though there was no police in sight, Ron didn't care. For the first few minutes, to his point of view, there were no differences. For another few minutes wasted did he spot the differences; people here seemed like they were not aware that there were other people too. It looked like they were living in their own world.

But then Ron spotted Bueno Nacho.

Top-notch observation skills? For Ron-man, Bueno Nacho's always the first. Not the fact that it seemed like every people were unaware of other's presence, not the fact that there was another Ron riding his old scooter to Middleton High, not even the fact that none of his communication measures were broken could distract his attention to the Bueno Nacho.

Nacho was always so delicious and 'droolingly' delicious to Ron.

-----------------------------------------------

Kim ran through the bustling streets. No matter how many people she hit on her way, none seem to pay attention.

"This whole thing is just plain scary!"

As if true to her words, the surrounding around her changed. What was originally streets filled with walking pedestrians, turned abruptly into a deep hollow valley with pool of molten lava in the bottom.

"Oh great."

Now, even without her super gadgets, Kim's experience as a cheerleader and superhero had gained her abilities to do maneuvers that normal humans could not. Realizing that her fall was actually located quite close to the edge of a rock wall, she quickly grabbed the nearest object she could see; a slippery ice stalactite.

"Why are there 'ice' stalactites this close to molten lava?"

Again, as if true to her words, the surrounding abruptly changed, the pool of molten lava now changed into a bed of spiky stalagmites. This time Kim couldn't grab hold of anything. With no battlesuits to protect her or grappling hook to…do something…or jetpack to make her fly, she had to rely on her luck.

Kim never relied to luck before. She always tried to find anyway to escape, and most of the times, she found it. Other times were filled with either Ron's 'mad fu skills', so he say, or Rufus' ever-so-reliable teeth of justice. But this time, there were no Ron's mad fu skills or Rufus' teeth of justice. Only her usual costume, the chilly air, and the sharp stalagmites below her were existent. While falling, and relied on luck, she (luckily) remembered her previous two events.

"The surrounding changed whenever I comment about it! So…"Kim let her adrenaline rushed while her minds raced.

"This whole thing is just…plain. Nothing weird."

Then she felt her shoulder hit the hard concrete floor. She was lying on her house, or it seemed to be hers. First reason, the interior was different. The second, and apparently the most reason she think this was the Possibles' residence was the fact that there was another Kim, sitting on the sofa. However, she (the 'another' Kim, not the one who is Kim Possible Series' main character) seemed unaware of Kim (The main character of Kim Possible series, not the one mentioned first) and just continued her activity.

"This is just plain wrong."

Before she could muffle her own words, she fell from the sky, to the black hole below.

"Another me or a black hole…which's worse?"

-----------------------------------------------

Ron stared. Glared. The cashier of Bueno Nacho was Ned, the nerdy guy who was the one who told Ron about the danger of Diablo toys and the one who bought the same jacket as Kim few months back.

Not this tall, well-built guy with black goatee and blue contacts. Not the guy with seemingly strong hands and black jacket. Not the guy with his long, black tie that wore Ned's nametag.

"Something's wrong, little buddy. Little buddy?"

Ron just realized that Rufus was not on his pocket.

-----------------------------------------------

Drakken walked through his lair, once again recalled that very event when his plans worked. He successfully sent Kim Possible and his partner to a mind-crushing dimension. A dimension where 'cause and effect' did not exist. A dimension where there were counterparts of them and their friends with either completely different personalities or completely different looks. A dimension where every laws and rules of science did not happen. A dimension where its own context changed by itself. A dimension where logic had no place. A dimension where they will meet their inevitable doom.

Such dimension of randomness is named Zone of No Story Plots.

-----------------------------------------------

Shego sighed. She always knew that whenever Kim Possible tried to stop Dr. Drakken's plans, Shego will fight Kim Possible. It was a thing she enjoyed from working under Dr. Drakken. Fights against 'Princess' was never boring. Except that single time when both of them got a cold. That time was not exactly pleasant.

But now there was no more Kim to fight. No more teen superhero to catch. No more 'princess' to torture. No more rivals to beat. But, there's still evil plans to be done. She didn't like that. Even without Kim Possible's obstruction, Shego was still sure most of Dr. Drakken's plans would be foiled. Either by his own stupidity, other villain's disruption, or Global Justice. But then Dr. Drakken will send all of them into another dimension, and then there will be no one strong enough to foil Dr. Drakken's plans.

Then something happen. Because it was not mentioned before, it should be mentioned that while Shego was thinking about things that was described on the last paragraph, she was standing on the very room that store the Dimension Transporter Machine. The giant machine shook ferociously. So ferociously that the sound of metals clashing against other metals were heard throughout the lair. Shego, knew nothing about the machine, quickly take a look at the machine.

"What? There's nothing wrong! What is wrong with this machine?"

Then Shego realized: she could destroy the machine. That could either result in freeing Kim Possible. Of course, that could also end up in trapping Kim Possible and her goofy sidekick inside the cursed dimension forever. Realizing that her choice of action could as well mean trapping her rival, then she choose to ask Dr. Drakken about this.

Had Shego thought about searching the machine a bit longer, she would realized that there was a error sign on the back of the machine. The error sign read, 'EXCESSIVE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE TRANSPORTED. TWO LIVING BEINGS IS THE MAXIMAL AMOUNT IN ONE TRANSPORTATION. PLEASE REPEAT.'

-----------------------------------------------

The naked mole rat closed his eyes as the blinding light slowly swallowed the space he's been standing in.

Little did Rufus know, that his very arrival could either mean that Team Possible will be trapped forever, or it could free them.

And even less did he know, what will await him on the next dimension.


	2. Inside the Zone

**Disclaimer**: Kim Possible is not the author's? Check.

**Zone of No Story Plot**

**Chapter 2**

**Inside the Zone**

"I have decided. Black hole is worse than another me."

As Kim Possible, the worldwide known teen superhero finished saying the words, the world around her changed. From what looked like a black hole, well, it WAS a black hole, to her house where she always felt rather peaceful. Except that time with the Diablo robots. Or when the Tweebs were awake. So I contradicted two previous sentences. Damn.

Back to the story.

So Kim Possible finally decided to keep her mouth shut and just looking around at this 'house' of hers. Not ignoring the 'another Kim Possible', she moved to the couch that the other Kim Possible sat on. When she tried to spark a conversation, however, the other Kim Possible (dang, this is getting on my nerves) simply ignored her and continued reading her magazines.

Many, many seconds were spent by Kim just to talk with this Kim. The other Kim kept ignoring her. More seconds were spent, and more ignoring was done. And few more seconds before Kim (the main character) left the other Kim (the ignoring Kim) and went to her room.

If you asked why Kim was trying to spark a conversation while she kept her mouth shut, even Dr. Drakken had no idea.

Perhaps it was the sign of insanity.

-----------------------------------------------

"Ned?"

The tall man with black goatee, known in this dimension as Ned, turned his sight to the confused and bedazzled Ron. The man had never seen someone freaked out over him before. Not Ron. Not Ron Stoppable. Not _the_ Ron Stoppable who he knew tried so much to destroy Bueno Nacho before became its loyal customer. Ron Stoppable who kidnap him to make sure he didn't get the Naco royalties. Ron Stoppable who had developed many destructive weapons to destroy Bueno Nacho, from Nacho-defertilizer which could vaporize Nacos to Nacomic Bomb, which was a fake Naco that could kill millions of people in one hit. Ned knew that something was really wrong here.

"Could I order a grande-sized Naco?"

Wrong or not, there're still customers to serve. Ignoring the bedazzled Ron, he moved to another cashier and began to count the bills.

-----------------------------------------------

"Drakken, what's wrong with the machine?" Shego asked with slight worry on her voice when Dr. Drakken banged his fist on the giant machine known as Dimension Teleporter Machine.

"It can't be! There were THREE living beings transported! Not only Kim Possible and …what's the name of her sidekick again? Anyway, not only those two! Someone was actually with them the time the Machine teleported them!"

"But there were only TWO people that we see on the room when it happened!" Shego replied, recalling the exact scenes of how many people were on the fake room before they were transported, "The camera even shows the room from eight different points of view!"

"Then who? Who could possibly sneak in through all the cameras and somehow get transported along with those two?" Drakken panicked as he tried to find out the answer to his question.

Then, for both of them, the realization struck. The answer was so small. So small, that it was often overlooked. So small, yet it was many reasons why Drakken's plans were foiled. It bit through the ropes many times. It got its little hands so many times on the super weapons Kim Possible's super genius assistant developed specially to foil Drakken's plans. Heck, it killed one of his best creations; a synthodrone named Eric.

"The naked rodent!"

Or known better as Rufus.

-----------------------------------------------

Rufus blinked many times. He tried to wake up from this nightmare. He wasn't so sure if this was a dream, but he wanted it to be just a nightmare. He pushed his thoughts. He shut his eyes. He memorized many happy moments. He remembered the time with the Nachos. Those were godsend. Its unmistakable scent and taste was god bliss. Then he remembered his time with Kim. He also had many memories with her, to the point where she was rescuing him. Finally, he recalled the events with his best pal, who was also the one who picked him from his miserable cage, Ron Stoppable. He never thought that he had to recall the moments; usually the old moments were gone, replaced with new moments of friendship as quick as the old ones were gone.

When he opened his eyes however, the nightmare was still in front of him. No longer had any more attempts to make sure this was all only a nightmare, Rufus had to accept the truth.

There were no Diablo sauces. That alone was enough to make any naked mole rat crazy.

-----------------------------------------------

The bedazzled Ron looked back stood at his place for a long time. Long enough that the people waiting behind him in line moved to another line. Long enough that the formerly confused Ned chose to ignore him.

But not long enough to not realizing that his best friend, a naked mole rat, was gawking mindlessly. Wondering where in the name of Monkey Fist the Diablo sauces went.

"Rufus?"

The naked mole rat snapped out of his mindless gawking when his friend was calling to him. Without second thought, Rufus jumped to his friend's embrace, waiting for his best friend to give a reassurance of some sorts, or share the same pain as him.

"Rufus buddy, something is very wrong here!"

"Yeah, what couldn't be so wrong in Bueno Nacho for its ex-destroyer, huh?"

Ron looked back to the unknown speaker. He saw Ned, or at least a totally different man who apparently used Ned's nametag instead of his own, walking toward his direction, plate of grande-sized Nacos in hand.

"Mr. Stoppable, this is for you. My treat."

Rufus winced. Ron winced. The guy on the corner of the Bueno Nacho winced, it was his strange habit. Rufus kept winced. So is Ron.

"Ned. Treating me to a meal." Ron spoke with a disgusted tone on his voice.

"Impossible." Rufus squeaked. Not done with the matter with disappearing Diablo sauce, he had to see a completely different Ned.

Both were equally disgusted. Both were equally confused. And both were equally hungry.

When it comes to Nacho digestion, no one could do it faster than Ron Stoppable and Rufus.

-----------------------------------------------

Kim had found few interesting things while she was strolling around the town.

First, this dimension is truly a random one. It was not random to spot a man suddenly disappeared and reappeared again few minutes later with broken piece of clothing. It was not weird that cows fell from the sky. It was not rare that the green grass suddenly turned pink. It was not unusual that a guy in coat with 'Mathematician' on his nametag wrote '1+1199' and then suddenly appearing in his hands was the Nobel Prize.

Second, people here were not aware of others. People could walk and bumped other people and they still wouldn't turn their attention from things that had their attention first. She saved a kindergarten student from falling on the lake, but the kindergarten student never turned his attention to her or the lake and resumed his walking. The exception of this rule was the fact that their jobs made them care about people, but that's about it. She could see police was still fining reckless drivers, doctors examining a sick person, and a delivery boy delivering an order from Bueno Nacho.

The third interesting thing, which was just a combined theory from the first and the second, was that even though the people with jobs took care of people according to their jobs, the randomness still took place. For example, the Bueno Nacho delivery boy suddenly turned into giant robot with the mark B.A.N.D.A.M. on its back. The aforementioned guy with 'Mathematician' on his name tag, who get a Nobel Prize suddenly showed his amazing knowledge about botany. An actor suddenly became a permanent janitor; before the aforementioned janitor turned abruptly into a dog that had cow's horns and monkey's tail.

Kim never believed there was a time when she had to realize that she had no power at all.

-----------------------------------------------

"Well, what will happen?"

"Apparently, because sending two people across different dimensions put such stress on the Machine, sending three will cause it to…" Drakken stumbled upon finding the right word before continuing, "…go nuts."

"What?"

"The machine will go nuts. It will do its purposes multiple times without control."

Before Shego could reply, a big, black hole appeared below their feet. Either because it appeared so fast that Shego and Drakken could not avoid it, or that is just a part of the super cliché plot that was made to support this story.

"This is why I said that when you make a machine, make sure it has no means to affect us! When will you learn?"

"How about _after _sent into a mind-crushing dimension?"

-----------------------------------------------

Ron and Rufus, after a heartily (albeit filled with confused thoughts) meal, decided that it was time they asked someone who might know what in the name of God happened. And just like every mission in which both of them always get the worst end of a stick, Ron activated his Kimmunicator, or Ronmunicator. When the small screen showed static for few seconds with no sign of recovering, Ron knew he had to find out things on his own.

"I have to find out about this. And I have to find KP too."

His journey would be short, because Kim Possible's location was just a few hundred meters from Bueno Nacho, if only he wasn't suddenly, abruptly, without warning, find himself lying on a wide flower field with pink color as far as the eye can see. In fact, there was so much pink that his eye hurts.

"What is going on here?"

Few silent seconds passed along in the unstoppable flow of time before Ron realized that Rufus was gone from his pocket.

Few more silent seconds passed before Ron spotted Shego, plain at sight. After all, it was the only green in the field of pink. And by the look of it, Shego seemed to spotted Ron Stoppable too; she waved at him.

-----------------------------------------------

Shego's days were never weirder than this particular day. At first, she thought this day would be the same as the days when Dr. Drakken activated his easily-foiled plans; she would have to fight Kim Possible. Not that it wasn't interesting for Shego; she always enjoyed fighting Kim Possible.

Then, everything took a big turn when Dr. Drakken's traps _actually_ worked. With electro-powered machine, he could divert any kinds of signal to place he wished; whether it his main base, or somewhere else, on the whole planet. And, as unusual as it be, Dr. Drakken actually _knew_ how Kim Possible's super genius assistant will find his base. Then it all went, surprisingly as it seems, along with the plan. When Drakken's electro-powered machine, he redirected the signal the Dimension Teleporter Machine emitted so well that it looked like the source of the signal was in another room. At this point, Shego was surprised on how much thought had Drakken gave on this plan of his.

Shego was surprised again when Drakken actually _considered _Kim Possible's super spy instincts into his plan. Drakken learnt, by his many failures, it seemed, that Kim Possible tend to invade highly protected room with no access except the air duct than a room with scents of coffee in the air. And so, he put tight defenses and security into the air duct that will lead into an empty room. Now when all was set, Kim fell to Drakken's traps without even a single bit of resistance. When Shego thought that the Dimension Teleporter Machine would made she lost her rival, it was already too late; Kim was already gone into the Zone of No Story Plot.

But of course, just like all cliché superheroes tales, some kind of Deus Ex Machina had to help them. This time, it came in the form of a naked mole rat. It (or perhaps he) was the missed variable in Dr. Drakken's plans. With the fact that Dimension Teleporter Machine could only teleport two living beings (or make only one bowl of tasty salad) at a time, the uncounted stress on the machine end up in Shego and Dr. Drakken being teleported to the dimension of insanity. The dimension which Dr. Drakken named, Zone of No Story Plot.

She landed in a field full of pink. She seen Kim Possible's sidekick. And she was pretty sure she had seen a purple clown falling down from the sky before it turned into a pink flower.

"Oh god."

-----------------------------------------------

"So Drakken…this is Zone of No Story Plot."

"Yes. And this is a dimension where nothing make sense."

"I noticed that."

"I thought my plan was perfect, but then your sidekick had to bring in his naked rodent, breaking my whole plan!"

"Well, forgive me, none of the Possibles or any super spies in the history of humanity ever thought that a single naked mole rat could mess with the concept of dimensional travel."

Drakken was silent. He was always amazed at his arch-rival's counter. And again, perhaps if he recalled his every plans better, perhaps he could remember that a naked mole rat always be Kim Possible. He regretted the day when her mother bought her a diary and he didn't use them at all

"Seeing that both of us were trapped here, do you have any idea on how we're going to get out from this dimension?"

"I could explain, if this…whatever it is did not bind me with it's…what is this black rope thing? It seems stronger than a hair. And what is this…brown…soft stuff?"

Kim had to make a decision. If she saved Drakken, with the knife she get from traveling around Middleton, there are chances that Drakken had hidden weapons or gadgets, and with her current weaponry and state of weakness, which she get for unknown reason, she suddenly gets weaker the more and more she stayed in the dimension, a single ray gun could prove fatal. If she didn't save him, she might not find the way to get out of this dimension. That, and the fact that if Kim Possible had to tell Drakken that the 'black rope' thing was actually giant nose hairs, and the brown soft stuff was most likely giant nostrils, Drakken would probably ended up in such mental shock that was not good in this dimension.

"Promise me you don't have any kinds of gadgets or weaponry on your clothes."

"I promise. And promise me this black rope thing is NOT nose hairs."

Kim Possible never, ever, in her whole life, had to tell the truth about obscure things.

"PLEASE, don't tell me this black rope is _actually_ nose hairs! Please!"

Before Kim could shut his mouth and freed him, a swirling black mist appeared behind Kim and sucked her.

"Oh no…the Zone of No Story Plot is just getting more random…this is bad…"

Before he could say anything to make this particular story became less vague, slimy goo was shot to his back. With the saltiness and the color, Drakken was about to get a big, nasty mental shock.

"Snot!"

-----------------------------------------------

Rufus was bedazzled. Ron disappeared. And even though he was in Ron's pocket, Ron disappeared without him, leaving him with the handsome and attractive man that sadly missed his nametag with Ned's.

Then he saw Ron, with a black cape over his usual clothes, appeared in Bueno Nacho, with a highly mechanical tractor on his side.

When he saw Ron attacked Bueno Nacho with the tractor, he was sure that this dimension was truly nightmare in disguise. A girly disguise perhaps.

Now he had to wash off the mental image of Grim Reaper in a tutu. Great.


End file.
